Un Amor Imposible
by Blanca Martinez
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica común y corriente era lo que decían todos los chicos y chicas del instituto de Forks Washington, nadie entendía como ella podía ser la novia del chico más popular Mike Newton.


_**Un Amor Imposible**_

Bella Swan es una chica común y corriente era lo que decían todos los chicos y chicas del instituto de Forks Washington, nadie entendía como ella podía ser la novia del chico más popular Mike Newton.

Mi nombre era Isabella Swan y siempre decía que era "Isabella" porque había conocido a las personas más crueles del mundo con este nombre, ahora todos mis conocidos me llamaban Bella, tengo 17 años y reconozco que yo misma obligue a todas las personas a que me llamaran así, solo una persona tenía derecho a decirme Isabella sin que saliera lastimado, las demás personas podían dirigirse a mí con el nombre de Bella, sí, Bella Swan era el mejor nombre que pude pensar para no sentirme tan infeliz conmigo misma al recordar lo que le había pasado a Isabella…

Vivó en Forks Washington con mi padre Charlie, mi madre vive en Phoenix con su esposo Phil y yo me mude a la mejor ciudad del mundo con la mejor persona que podría haber conocido además del amor de mi vida, Mike Newton.

Ahora podía decir que amaba la vida de este pueblo y que no me quería ir como lo había hecho mi madre hace unos cuantos años atrás, ¿Para qué me iría de tan maravilloso lugar?, amaba esta vida y era mejor de lo que había vivido en Phoenix.

Además podía ayudar a mi padre al que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo cuidando nuestra casa ya que él estaba mucho tiempo fuera por ser el Jefe de policía en Forks.

Mi vida había cambiado mucho desde que vivía aquí en Forks había aprendido que la vida no era el tonto cuento de hadas del que siempre se hablaba, que al final no te quedabas con tu príncipe esa persona que es perfecta en todos los sentidos pero si podrías quedarte con una persona que tenía virtudes, defectos pero lo más importante es que te entregaba un amor que tal vez no se basaba completamente en la verdad pero era puro y sincero…

Estaba en mi habitación terminando de arreglarme cuando escuche el sonido de un auto acercándose a mi hogar, no pude evitar emocionarme y mucho menos ignorar el martilleo de mi corazón, inmediatamente baje las escaleras corriendo y tome mi mochila que estaba en el sillón de la entrada.

— ¡Ya me voy papá! —Grite emocionada al saber que mi novio estaba a tan escasos metros de mí.

—Isabella cuídate mucho—Añadió mi padre que estaba revisando unos papeles de su trabajo.

—Adiós papá —Me despedí de él mientras cerraba la puerta y sonreí feliz de que él pudiera tener un día de descanso por que él trabajaba demasiado (Aunque siempre lo negara).

Pero todo eso lo ignore al encontrarme con los ojos azules que tanto amaba, literalmente al ver a Mike me emocione y corrí hacia él pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás? —Me saludo Mike dándome un suave beso en los labios y yo no pude evitar sonreír en contra de ellos ya que era la mejor sensación que podía sentir y admitía que no la cambiaría por nada.

—Bien, ¿Y tú? —Susurre cerca de sus labios nuevamente esperando que él me besara otra vez.

—Amor llegaremos tarde —Susurro contra mis labios cuando repentinamente lo bese otra vez.

—No me interesa—Hable probando los labios que tanto me gustaban.

—Sabes que el Jefe Swan tiene mucha confianza en mí pero esa confianza se puede perder —Dijo alejándose lentamente de mí y yo no pude evitar rodar mis ojos sabiendo que mi padre adoraba a mi novio.

—Sabes que él te adora —Dije haciendo un puchero mientras me aferraba a su cuello con mis manos y acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

—Bella —Suspiro contra mis labios y los besos suaves se fueron volviendo más apasionados.

Cuando literalmente estaba más inspirada en mi beso, abrió la puerta el Jefe Swan.

—Bella, ¿Sigues aquí? — Me pregunto mi padre mientras observaba su reloj en la mano.

—Si papá, lo siento me distraje platicando —Le dije mientras me sonrojaba y soltaba a Mike.

— ¿Cómo esta Sr Swan? —Saludo mi novio a mi padre mientras yo me acercaba lentamente al auto de Mike.

—Muy bien chico, pero deberían de apresurarse antes de que se le haga tarde — Dijo mi padre y yo sin poder mirarlo a la cara aún, me despedí de él y subí rápidamente al auto.

—Deberíamos ser más discretos — Me dijo Mike tomando mi mano suavemente dentro del auto.

Lo ignore y solo me limite a observar el camino mientras viajábamos en su auto, al llegar al estacionamiento de Forks Mike se bajó abriendo mi lado de la puerta y comenzamos a caminar a nuestras clase ya que con el tiempo que perdimos en mi casa apenas habíamos llegado a tiempo, únicamente en el estacionamiento estaban Rosalie y Emmett que nos esperaban como todos los días.

— ¡Mike deja de tragarte a Bella! —Grito Emmett muchísimo antes de que llegáramos a ellos y no pude evitar volver a sonrojarme otra vez.

— Bells no le hagas caso al idiota de Emmett — Rosalie hablo mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que esa era la razón por la que tardaban Rose —Dijo caminando detrás de ella al ver que ella se molestó y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de clases —Amor, vamos todo Forks sabe que Bellita no puede despegar los labios de Mike.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar la escena un poco divertida porque era gracioso ver lo que estaban haciendo esos enamorados ya que sabía que Rosalie lo torturaba fácilmente, pero en ese momento Rosalie se volteó con una sonrisa y camino hacia Emmett pero al estar más cerca de él se desvió y se acercó hacia mí.

—Vamos Bella que se nos hace tarde —Hablo mi amiga tomando mi mano y alejándome de Mike.

—Ok—Le susurre un adiós desde lejos a Mike quien me sonrió y se quedó con Emmett quien se veía un poco mal por la actitud de Rosalie pero aunque quisiera él no podía seguirla ya que Mike y Emmett tendrían que practicar en el gimnasio.


End file.
